


long may she reign

by 1thy_truth_is_won0



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Gen, grimmsummerficathon2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thy_truth_is_won0/pseuds/1thy_truth_is_won0
Summary: Our time will come, and I will lead it,” Diana said, “But you won’t see it, because thanks to you, it’ll take far longer than it should’ve- Fifty sentences on Diana.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm, or anything related to it, nor NBC.

Diana Schade-Renard

01\. crowd  
“Ah Klaustreich,” She observed the screeching horde around the bonfire, “The frat bros of the Wesen.”

02\. long  
Diana wondered if there was a spell to make teething go faster, or just make Kelly not feel pain, but Mommy told her no magicking the baby.

03\. healthier  
“Super Baby!” Diana announced, with Kelly gurgling happily as she levitated him up in air.

04\. rig  
“That’s just the thing though, it didn’t matter whether I won or lose; I was always going to change the world forever.”

05\. shaving  
“For this spell to work, we need a sliver of obsidian, and a tooth chipped by a ... huh,” Diana read, “Well, that’s rather specific.”

06\. window  
“Its not magic,” she said, turning on the car’s ignition and drove away from the carnage, “Just really good timing.”

07\. hate  
When she found out who killed Martin, she decided that the Black Claw people would all be punished, very soon and very painfully.

08\. paper  
“I won’t hurt you,” Diana told them, “You’re no longer a threat.”

09\. square  
Diana knew how much her siblings were different from her superficially - her blonde hair and blue eyes contrasts with their dark curls and steel grey eyes, to the deeper things of their morality and how they were raised, but they were united in how their power would separate them from everyone else.

10\. drive  
“Our time will come, and I will lead it,” Diana said, “But you won’t see it, because thanks to you, it’ll take far longer than it should’ve.”

11\. bundle  
“Something must be good about it,” Diana said, “Or Ms. Yates wouldn’t have hidden it otherwise.”

12\. blank  
“In the end, we’re all just organic matter that will rot and die.”

13\. morose  
Alia Atreides was Diana’s favorite character and she cried when she died in the end, and even more when she read further and realized how everyone else got a second chance but not her.

14\. capable  
“Well… it’s a fixer-upper,” Diana said, trying really hard to not sound judgmental as she looked around Analise’s newly bought bar.

15\. toe  
“We’re going somewhere safe,” Meisner said, “We’re going to see friends who will take care of you.”

16\. body  
“Okay Diana,” Auntie Mimi held up a wooden doll, “Today we’re going to learn about practical voodoo.”

17\. seventeen  
For her birthday, Diana insisted that she take pictures of her with Kelly and Analise, so the photographer hired was paid to not question the grown woman with the two small children she referred to as her siblings.

18\. maximum  
“That was sweet,” Kelly said, “In a very disturbing way and did you have to use blood?”

19\. right  
She hated when the envy and resentment bubbled up in her as she saw Mom with her little sister, she loved them so much, and bit down those poisonous thoughts.

20\. stump  
Diana could feel it, she was getting tired more often, and was slipping away, so she found a peaceful quiet place, thought about her family and concluded it was a life well spent and then went away forever.

21\. solemnly  
“Don’t worry,” she whispered to Ana, holding her close, “This is will all go away.”

22\. liar  
“Remember,” Mama Kelly told her at the store, “No special tricks until we get home.”

23\. rain  
“There is a storm coming- I know, we’ve heard that before, but it’s a good line and very apt for this.”

24\. fist  
“Wow, you really don’t know who I am, do you?” Diana said to the two Zauberbiest, and there wasn’t much talking later.

25\. sleep  
“I don’t know what’s sadder,” She said to her mother, “How your potential was just screwing things up or that you’re determine to waste Ana’s.”

26\. pretty  
A messiah, antichrist, or just another upstart, Diana had been called all these things but her favorite was when people called her ‘a goddess’ because over-flattery can be hilarious.

27\. humbly  
“C’mon Ana,” Diana picked up the spell book, “We have work to do.”

28\. spar  
Diana was taught to be polite and to smile, and she soon realized that she could smile and be polite while planning her enemies’ demise and her smile became all the sweeter.

29\. brain  
Her dreams open paths to others, and she sees them, their thoughts, their plans and their deepest fears.

30\. doubly  
“I don’t think you understand- any attempts to stop will end badly for everyone, but especially for you.”

31\. slow  
Diana never felt as satisfied as when her siblings were finally with her- Analise safe at her side and Kelly near and ready to defend.

32\. ache  
She remembered her mother, even remembering her screaming for her, to give her back her daughter, and dreamed of the day when they’ll be together again.

33\. sand  
“I love you Dad, even with your feet of clay,” She said, “But if you had something to do with this, I will cut you down.”

34\. nose  
“Should I call him ‘Dad’ too?” Diana asked her mother, “Or should I stick with ‘Sir’?”

35\. drifting  
Her grandfather, was a king with interesting ideas and could’ve brought in a golden age but in the end was just a lustful old man, and as it turned out, her father was the same.

36\. molasses  
She knew that a good part of her life would be spent laying the foundation, and she need the patience to ensure its future greatness, for it to endure.

37\. bee  
“Did you know that Bonaparte threaten my brother’s life to get my mother to do his bidding?” She said to the young queen, “No one has ever done that to me, because no one is that stupid.”

38\. always  
“Its just you and me, little brother,” Diana said to him, “We’ll be okay.”

39\. out back  
“Okay Ana, we can practice here,” Diana said, “There’s no one else here, with empty spaces everywhere, and no one will get hurt.”

40\. sushi  
“I guess your question is ‘Did she poison the fish or the soy sauce?’” Diana said to the increasingly paling woman, “The more important question is ‘How much is the antidote going to cost me’?”

41\. box  
She wanted this since forever- her with Mommy, Daddy, and well, she wanted a baby sister, but Kelly is a fun baby brother so far.

42\. glove  
“Better,” She said when Kelly finished the exercise and could lift the tank without it wobbling, “Do it again.”

43\. writing  
Diana did wonder what the story about her will say, and what role history will ultimately give her.

44\. heroic  
“I don’t care what political risks there are, my brother is not going to rot in some jail.”

45\. legitimately  
“I’m aware how I’m the bastard daughter of a bastard son, and yet you felt the need to go after me so your reign wouldn’t be challenge,” Diana clean the blood off her hands, “What is it with powerful men and their need to kill everyone?”

46\. release  
The Deans seem to know more about what she is, what she can do, with books filled with spells and histories, and Mrs. Dean telling her that she can teach her all about it.

47\. button  
“I’m staying with my family,” Diana said, “Anyone who has a problem with that can keep it to themselves.”

48\. between  
Diana really didn’t know how to take Nick Burkhardt- on one hand, his Momma Kelly’s son and Kelly’s dad, but on the other hand, Mommy loves him and not Daddy.

49\. sorrow  
“His name is Nick,” Mama Kelly told her when she asked about the boy in the locket, “Just like your mommy, I had to give him up to protect.”

50\. march  
She hears their chanting, their spilling into the streets, a thousand strong and no one is going to stop them.


End file.
